The present invention relates to a ceramic plaque burner and to its method of construction.
In particular the present invention relates to a ceramic plaque burner of the type which is formed as a generally rectangular planar plate with a number of parallel, narrow slit burner apertures extending therethrough. Such a ceramic plaque burner is disclosed in our European Patent Application No. 88309459.1, which is hereby incorporated by reference, the ceramic plaque being produced as a unitary structure by moulding and heating. However, the known method of production is relatively long and expensive, the prime difficulty lying in producing the slits of uniform width along their length. A further problem with this known construction, unless particular care and attention is taken during manufacture, is that due to the effects of heat the end regions of the narrow slits tend to crack, i.e. thermal stress cracking occurs, thus reducing the life of the burner.